


I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend (I Wanna Kiss Your Lips)

by 911xtarlos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Angst, Canon Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911xtarlos/pseuds/911xtarlos
Summary: Billy and Steve meet in Elementary school and slowly fall in love with their best friend.





	1. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend ( I Wanna Kiss Your Lips)

_ September 1976 _

Steve stared at the curly head of hair in front of him. No one in Hawkins had hair that blonde and he was mesmerized. No one in Hawkins looked like this boy. 

When Steve had arrived at his class he was left with a quick kiss on his head by his mother. His father had stayed in the car, claiming that Steve was old enough to find his own class. Steve had agreed but his mother had insisted. He was surrounded by other kids being kissed goodbye by their parents. But one in particular caught his eye.

A boy was standing with a man that Steve assumed was his father. The man had a firm grip on the boy’s shoulder and he had his head ducked so his blonde curls fell in his eyes. Next to the man was a red haired woman holding hands with a red headed girl. They were all talking to the principal.

How was this boy in trouble on the first day? Steve wondered. 

“Mr. Harrington?” his teacher touched his shoulder gently.

He jumped, “Sorry. I got distracted.”

“It’s alright Steve. Come with me, let’s get you settled.”

She led him into the classroom, a gentle hand still on his shoulder. Steve craned his neck to get another look at the blonde boy.

The bell had already rang, and Steve was settled into his seat in the fourth row, one empty chair in front of him, doodling on his “all about me” sheet when the door opened. The principal walked in, followed by the blonde boy from the hallway.

“Good morning everyone,” he said stepping in front of the teacher’s desk.

“Good morning,” came the chorus of replies from Steve’s class.

“I hope you’re all enjoying the first day of school so far. You’ll have a new student joining you this year. Class this is Billy Hargrove.”

Billy held his hand up in a shy wave before looking down at the scuffed toes of his sneakers. 

The principal handed Billy over to their teacher with a pat on his head.

“Okay Billy, there’s an empty seat right there in front of Steve. Steve raise your hand please.”

Steve raised his hand so Billy could see who he was. Billy walked down the row and sat in front of him. He put his blue backpack on the floor and used his foot the kick it under his chair before sitting down.

He pulled the worksheet closer to him and studied it for a minute before digging in his blue pencil pouch. 

From where he was sitting, Steve saw his ears turn red. He quickly grabbed his green pencil pouch from his backpack and tapped Billy on the shoulder. Billy turned to look at him, blue eyes wide.

“Do you need a pencil?” Steve whispered.

“Yes,” Billy responded shyly.

“Here,” Steve offered him the pencil.

“Thanks,” Billy said with a small smile.

“I’m Steve.”

“Billy.” 

Steve smiled at him before looking back down at his paper.

*****

During recess Billy sat alone on the swings, kicking at the gravel under his feet. Some of the other boys were playing tag, but Billy was too scared to get up and ask if he could play. His dad was probably right anyway, none of them wanted to be friends with the new kid. 

Billy stared at his shoes until another pair came into view. These Chucks were pristine, new and completely white. They weren’t dirty of scuffed like Billy’s beat up black pair. He looked up to see that the shoes were attached to Steve Harrington.

Steve who sat behind him. Steve who’d offered him a pencil. Steve who’s smile made everything a little brighter.

Billy had quickly learned that everyone liked Steve. Steve was friends with everyone. But Billy had figured Steve wouldn’t want to be friends with him.

“Hi,” Steve said.

“Hi.”

“Can I sit with you.”

Billy shrugged.

Steve took that as an invitation and sat down in the swing next to him.

“Why are you by yourself?”

Billy shrugged again and Steve frowned.

“Where did you move from?” Steve tried again.

“California.”

“Whoa that’s cool. I’ve never been farther than Chicago. Is it pretty there?”   


“Yeah it’s really pretty. And sunny. It’s not sunny here.”

“No. It rains a lot here.”

Billy went silent again.

“So why did you move? If I lived in California I’d never want to leave.”

“My dad married Susan and decided that we needed a ‘fresh start’.”

Billy put air quotes around his dad’s words.

“Is Susan your step-mom?”

“Yeah. She has a kid. Her name’s Max. She’s okay I guess but she’s a baby.”

“How old is she?”

“Five.”

“I always wanted a brother or sister,” Steve kicked his legs absentmindedly. “My mom and dad say I’m enough work as it is.”

“My dad likes Max more than me.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh.”

Steve doesn’t like the sad look in Billy’s eyes.

“You wanna come play tag with me and Tommy. He’s my best friend.”

Steve pointed to a boy with short brown hair being chased by another boy.

Billy smiled and nodded, “Sure.”

“C’mon,” Steve grabbed Billy by the hand and dragged him over to the group of boys. 

Just like that he had cemented their friendship.

*****

Their friendship remained strong throughout elementary school. Steve had even whispered secretly to Billy during a sleepover at Tommy’s house that Billy had taken over the slot of his best friend, but not to tell Tommy.

But something changed between them the night before their first day of middle school.

*****

_ September 1979 _

Steve was half asleep when he heard his window slide open. His heart jumped in his throat and he considered yelling out to his parents before he heard the soft voice call him.

“Steve. Are you awake?”

“Billy? You scared me.”   


“Sorry.”

As Steve stood up from his bed, Billy climbed into his room fully. When the light from Steve’s lamp hit him he gasped.

Billy was sweat soaked, tear tracks down his face, a bruise forming around his right eye.

“Billy what happened? How did you get here?”

“I ran.”

“From across town?”

“It was my dad. I ran away.”

“He hit you?”

“Yeah.”

Steve pulled Billy into a hug. He’d hit a growth spurt over the summer and was now a little taller than Billy.

Billy clung to Steve’s skinny shoulders. Steve pushed him back and held him at arm's length to observe the purple mark around his eye. It was bumpy around the edges and distinctly fist shaped. 

“Come on. Let’s go wake my mom up. She’ll know what to do.”

“No Steve. You can’t.”   


“Why not? She can help you.”   


“No. If you tell her what my dad did, she’ll call someone and they’ll come take me away. It’s happened before. I don’t wanna go away again Steve.”

“I don’t want you to go either.”

“Then you can’t tell anyone. This has to be our secret.”

“Okay.”

“I need to go before my dad finds out I’m gone. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Billy, please be careful.”

“I will. I promise.”

Before he could chicken out, Steve leaned in and kissed Billy’s cheek. Billy smiled and patted his face. Then he ducked out the window and took off down the street.

*****

After that night, Steve started to notice more signs of Billy’s dad hurting him.He noticed the firm hands on his shoulders, squeezing hard enough for Billy to flinch. He noticed the stern, quiet voices. It was impossible not to notice when Neil Hargrove started yelling at his son.

It became more obvious when baseball season started up. Billy had told Steve that Neil forced him to play baseball, but either way Steve was excited to have his best friend on the team with him. He became a little less excited after the first game. Neither of his parents showed up. He’d spent the night with Tommy the night before so his parents could drive them to the game. They’d even invited Billy to stay the night, but his dad had said no.

Neil had stood on the fence the entire time, yelling at Billy about every small misstep. 

Even from across the field, Steve could see Billy’s face turning red and his jaw clenching. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Just calm down,” Steve said, brushing his shoulder against Billy’s as they walked to the dugout.

“I wish he would just shut up,” he said through gritted teeth.

When the game was over, Tommy’s dad wrapped Steve and Tommy up in headlocks, congratulating them on their win.

“Boys who wants ice cream?”

“Can Billy come dad?”   


“If his dad is okay with it.”

“Let’s go ask.”

Steve and Tommy walked over to where Billy was leaning against his dad’s car. Neil was talking to him in a harsh voice, and Steve caught the words ‘stupid’ and ‘useless’. 

“Uh Mr. Hargrove?”

“Steve, Tommy, what can I help you with?”

“My dad is taking us to get ice cream to celebrate the win and we were wondering if Billy could come with us?”

“Can I go dad?”   


“No, I’m afraid Billy has chores to take care of. Maybe another time.”

“Oh okay.”

Steve watched Billy’s face fall.

“We’ll see you later then Billy.”

“Yeah later.”

The next Monday at school, Billy had another black eye and a split lip. He got Tommy off his case by claiming he fell off his skateboard but Steve knew better.

The next weekend, Billy showed up to the game with a brand new bat.

*****

After that, Steve started to pick up on more patterns. It seemed that every time Neil did something to Billy, he bought him something new or did something nice for him, like he was trying to win Billy back.

The Friday before Thanksgiving break their freshman year, Billy called Steve saying he wasn’t coming to school because his dad had broken his arm. Halfway through the break, Billy called again asking if Steve wanted to go to the movies with him and his dad. 

Once Billy didn’t finish his chores and Neil gave Billy a gash on his head that required nine stitches. The next day he showed up the school with a brand new Iphone.

The biggest came the week before his sixteenth birthday when Neil got drunk, stomped his side, and broke three ribs. 

On the day of his birthday he drove up to Steve’s house in a 1979 blue Camaro.

“Holy shit,” Steve whistled when Billy got out of the car.

He was leaning against his own sleek, black BMW that his parents had gotten him for his birthday a few months earlier.

“I guess he’s trying to buy back my love or some stupid shit,” Billy said, twirling his keys around his finger. 

Steve pushed himself off his car and hopped onto the hood of Billy’s car. Billy slid up next to him, wincing when his side pulled the wrong way.

“Oh shit, I forgot I got you a birthday present. Stay here.”

Steve slid off the car and ran inside. He grabbed the bag off the couch and ran back outside to Billy.

“Happy birthday Billy.”

The blonde took the bag from him and pulled out the wrapping paper, and threw it on the ground. He pulled out the Motley Crue vinyl Steve had driven to a record store two towns over to buy.

“Holy shit Steve. Where the hell did you find this?”   


“I may or may not have had to drive two towns over. But it was worth it. Happy birthday man.”

Billy wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve pulled him in tight.

“Ouch. Ribs.”

“Oh sorry.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my best friend.”

Steve’s heart dropped to his stomach. Over the years that they’d been friends, Steve had developed strange feelings for Billy.

What he didn’t know was that Billy had these same feelings.

“Steve?”   


“Yeah?”

Billy leaned forward and locked their lips. Steve’s were soft and warm and Billy sank against him.

Steve wrapped his hands around Billy’s waist. As his hand slid up Billy’s side, the blonde boy flinched and pulled back.

“I should go.”

“Billy wait.”

“Steve I need to go. I’m sorry.”

Billy slid off the hood of the car and fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

Steve followed him and tried to grab his wrist.

“Don’t touch me.”

Steve jolted back.

Billy’s face softened a little, “Please just let me go.”

“Okay.”

Billy tore off down Steve’s driveway.

Steve didn’t see him again for a week. Within that week, word had gotten around that Billy had hooked up with Tina.

The next week, Steve was dating Nancy Wheeler. 


	2. I'm The Only One That Has Made You Fall In Love (So Just Shut Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Steve and Billy's friendship dissolves, they go their seperate ways.

Steve nursed his too warm, too cheap beer as he tried to navigate the clumps of writhing bodies in Tina’s living room. He was looking for Nancy, who had already had too much to drink. Steve was trying to track her down so he could take her home. He was also trying his best to avoid Billy. 

He’d seen his former best friend roaming the house with Tommy hanging off of him. Tommy had some weird man crush in Billy that Steve didn’t quite understand.

Then again he’d also had a crush on Billy that had ruined their friendship. 

Steve lifted his head as cheers erupted from the backyard. Steve pushed through the crowd to stick his head out the back door.

A keg had been set up in Tina’s backyard and as always people were gathered around trying to beat Steve’s keg stand record. 

A crowd had gathered around the keg, where one Billy Hargrove was being held up by Tommy. 

“He’s gonna beat your record Steve,” someone muttered behind him.

Steve just rolled his eyes, he really couldn’t care less about some stupid keg stand record. He really couldn’t care less about anything anymore. 

The crowd started to count, 

“Thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, forty-two!”

“Forty-two!” someone called the official time. 

“We got ourselves a new keg king!” someone else shouted.

“Billy, Billy, Billy!”

Tommy helped Billy down, and the blonde spit a mouth full of beer up in the air. Sticky beer was running down his bare chest and Steve had a sudden, slightly disgusting urge to lick it off.

“That’s how you do it Hawkins!” Billy shouted at the night sky, shaking his blonde curls like a dog.

Tommy shoved a cigarette into his hands and slapped him on the chest. The chants of his name followed Billy into the house. Steve retreated from the door, trying not to be spotted, but Billy saw him anyway and pushed through the crowd of people to reach him. 

Flanked by Tommy and a kid that Steve didn’t recognize, Billy shoved himself into Steve’s space.

“We’ve got ourselves a new keg king Harrington,” Tommy sneered.

“Yeah eat it Harrington,” the other kid said.

Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Nancy pushed herself off the wall and walked away from them. Steve’s eyes followed her into the kitchen, but his attention was once again pulled away by Billy. 

“Who's the king now Harrington?” Billy asked with a mock pout.

“Go fuck yourself Hargrove,” was his only reply before following Nancy into the kitchen.

He found her chugging a cup of punch that Steve knew had at least one full bottle of vodka in it.

“Whoa, whoa take it easy. Nance take it easy.”

“We’re just being stupid teenagers for the night. Wasn’t that the deal?”   
Steve sighed as she downed a second cup. A few stray drops rolled down her cheek, but unlike the beer on Billy’s chest, he had no urge to touch it.

He sagged against the counter as she threw her hands up and disappeared into the crowd. The good boyfriend in his head told him that he should go after her but he made no move to follow her. Instead he stayed, leaned up against the counter and watched the crowd in the living room.

Billy was seated on one of the couches like a king on his throne. He had a girl under his arm and girls crowded all around him. Tommy was hanging off his right side. Billy had a cup of something in his hand that he wasn’t drinking and he looked beyond bored by what Steve could only guess was a rousing conversation.

Like a magnet, Billy’s eyes were drawn to Steve. He tried to appear as if he hadn’t been looking, but Billy had caught him. The blonde boy offered him a wink before turning to shut the girl next to him up with the sloppiest kiss Steve had ever seen.

He felt like gagging at the sight. As much as he wanted to hate Billy, it was impossible. Steve loved Billy. They shared secrets that no one else knew and Steve missed him. He missed Billy sneaking in his window after a rough fight with his dad. He missed movie nights on his couch and getting high in Tommy’s basement. He missed Billy’s dumb jokes and his dirty mouth. He missed Billy’s bad taste in music. He missed Billy Hargrove.

“Harrington, you might want to get a handle on your girlfriend. She is drunk off her ass,” a guy said from his side, snapping Steve out of his thoughts.

“Where is she?”

The guy pointed and Steve saw Nancy stumbling through the living room toward the kitchen.

“Thanks man.”

Steve swooped in and tried to intercept Nancy in her path to the punch bowl. 

“No, no,” he said putting his hand between the bowl and her cup.

“Get off,” she demanded, shrugging weakly to get his hand away from her. 

“No you’ve had enough okay,” he said pulling her back.

“Screw you,” she responded, pulling her arm away and getting another drink.

Steve could tell that people were looking and he was trying his best not to cause a scene.

“Hey stop. No, I’m serious. Put it down,” he tried to pull the cup from Nancy’s grasp.

Even drunk she was stronger than she looked and kept a tight grip on the cup.

“No.”

“Nance put it down.”

“Steve stop.”

“Stop,” Steve gave up on trying to wrestle the cup from her.

Nancy stumbled back and the bright pink liquid poured down the front of her shirt.

“Oh,” the crowd that had gathered around them chorused. Steve cursed the fact that everyone at the party was watching them fight.

“The hell?”

Nancy threw her cup down and stormed away.

“Nance,” Steve huffed out, exasperated and followed her through the house.

He followed her into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind him. Nancy ran water over a rag and started trying to wipe the stain from her shirt.

“Nance, I’m sorry,” he tried. “It’s not comin’ off Nancy.”

“It’s coming,” she said as she continued to wipe at her shirt.

“C’mon, let me just take you home okay. Come here.”

“You wanted-you wanted this,” she said, words slurred.

“No I didn’t want this. I told you to stop drinking.”

“Bullshit.”

“No it’s not bullshit.”

“Bullshit,” she repeated.

“No it’s not bull-”

“No you.”

Steve stopped.

“You’re bullshit.”

“What?”

“You’re pretending like everything is okay. Like, like this is real. Like it’s great. Like we’re in love and we’re partying. It’s bullshit.”

Steve’s heart jumped into his throat, Nancy knew.

“Like we’re in love?”

Steve did love Nancy. He wouldn’t be with her if he didn’t. She wasn’t a rebound from Billy. Not really. He did love her. But somehow Nancy knew that he also loved someone else. She’d always been too smart for her own damn good.

“Bullshit,” she said again, drawing the word out.

“You don’t love me?” he felt his voice cracking. His heart was shattering all over again.

“Bullshit,” was her only response.

Steve pulled away from her. He wrenched open the bathroom door and stormed out slamming it behind him.

He shoved through the crowd of people once again, Tina’s house suddenly feeling way too small. He wiped at his nose to try and keep himself from crying.

He shoved past Jonathan and stormed out the door.

When he was safe in his car he let his head fall against the steering wheel.

Jonathan. He really should have seen it coming. Nancy loved Jonathan. He couldn’t blame her entirely. It wasn’t like he was the best boyfriend either. Hell he was still in love with his former best friend. But part of him had still loved Nancy. And he’d thought she loved him too. He’d thought they were happy together. He thought wrong.

He started his car and drove without looking where he was going. He ran a few stop signs and prayed there were no cops around who would call Hopper. He didn’t need that right now.

He drove until he made it to the quarry. It was like instinct had brought him here. He and Billy had come here together when they needed to get away. This had been their spot.

He got out and sat on the hood of his car. With shaking hands he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jacket. Nancy had hated it when he smoked, but he didn’t have to worry about that anymore. He tapped one out and fumbled for his lighter. He took a long drag, the cherry casting an eerie orange glow over everything around him. He smoked until the cigarette was gone and lit another one. 

Nancy had hated it when he smoked. Guess he didn’t have to worry about that now.

Somewhere in the distance he heard a familiar roar. Billy’s Camaro.

He faced the quarry until the roar got closer and then stopped behind him. He heard the door creak open and then slam.

“Come to gloat Hargrove?”

“Gloat about what?”

Billy leaned against the hood of Steve’s car, a few feet away from him.

“Cut the shit, I know you saw me and Nancy fighting.”

“Yeah man that was brutal.”h

“So are you broken up now or what?”

“Why do you care?”

“Just trying to make conversation Harrington.”

“Why? I was under the impression that we were no longer friends.”

Billy sighed and ducked his head. He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tick that Steve hated himself for recognizing.

“Look dude, I just came up here to tell you that if you weren’t broken up, you might want to have a talk with Nancy. Because she left the party right after you, with Jonathan Byers.”

“Of fucking course,” Steve muttered to himself.

“Well I’ve done my good deed for the week. See you around Harrington.”

“Fuck off Hargrove.”

“Fuck you too,” Billy said with a wink before getting in his car and speeding away.

*****

The next week at school was hell. News travels fast in small towns, and by Monday the rumors had spread through Hawkins.

_ “Did you hear about Nancy and Steve’s fight?” _

_ “I heard he cheated on her.” _ _   
_ _ “I heard she cheated on him.” _

_ “She left with Jonathan Byers.” _

_ “Someone saw Billy Hargrove leave right after him. What’s that about?” _

The last one got him. Everyone knew that he and Billy were decidedly no longer friends.

Billy had also decided to use the breakup as an excuse to push him harder in basketball. He hated it, but it was almost a relief to have one person not look at him like a kicked puppy.

But he hated the way Billy talked about Nancy. 

“King Steve everyone. I like it. Playing tough today.”

“Jesus do you ever stop talking? Come on.”

Billy always had a loud mouth, but it had never bothered Steve until he didn’t get to spend so much time around it.

“What you afraid coach is gonna bench you now that I’m here? Huh?”

Billy shoved into him and he went sprawling across the gym floor. Billy held out his hand and Steve took it. Billy pulled him up close and said,

“You were moving your feet. Plant them next time, draw a charge.”

He pushed him back down to the floor as coach blew the whistle and they all headed to the showers.

“Don’t sweat it Harrington. Today’s just not your day man,” he said as he took the shower next to Steve.

Suddenly Tommy, the little parasite appeared out of nowhere.

“Yeah. Not your week.”

“You and the princess break up for one day and she’s running off with the freaks brother.”

Billy chuckled at the look that must have crossed Steve’s face.

“Oh shit. You didn’t hear? Jonathan and the princess skipped yesterday. Still haven’t shown. But that must be a coincidence right?”

Billy laughed that stupid laugh again, the one that made Steve either want to punch him or kiss him.

“Don’t take it too hard man. Pretty boy like you’s got nothing to worry about. Plenty of bitches in the sea. Am I right? I’ll be sure to leave you some.”

He reached over the flip off the water on Steve’s shower and slapped him on the shoulder. Then he strutted away, butt ass naked with no shame.

*****

After the breakup, Steve did he best to keep his head down. He also tried his damndest to avoid Billy. He mostly succeeded in both. Somehow, Dustin Henderson had roped him into helping him and his group of friends “catch a monster” at the Byers house. The monster had turned out to be a dog with rabies that the kids had begged Steve to help. Steve had ended up shooting him to put him out of his misery. Max had cried when he did but all the kids had agreed that it was unfair to let the dog suffer.

Max happened to be Billy’s step sister. Steve hadn’t spent much time around her when he and Billy were friends. He’d never been to Billy’s house, Billy had always come to his or Tommy’s house and he’d always had to sneak out to do it.

According to Max, around the time his and Billy’s friendship fell apart, Billy started being mean to Max and now their sibling relationship was in a similar state.

Steve wasn’t sure if Max knew about Neil hitting Billy, so he never brought it up, but he desperately wanted to know if Neil was the reason for how Billy was acting.

“Steve, Steve, Billy is here. If he knows I’m here he’s going to kill me.”

“It’s okay Max. I’ll handle it.”

*****

“Look man, I’m just trying to get Max.”

“She’s scared of you Billy.”

“She should be.”

“Why?”

“Because her being scared of me keeps both of us safe. If she’s scared of me she stays in line so neither one of us gets hurt.”   
“You mean your dad. Does Max know?”

“No. I don’t want her to.”   
“Is that why you’re so set on finding her? Did he threaten you?”

“Yes.”

Billy hung his head. 

“Billy tell me what’s going on? Is he still hurting you? Is that why you ran away on your birthday?”

“Yes. He said I’d been spending too much time with you. He said I had to cut you off before someone thought I was a fag. You know how stuff goes around in this town. But I couldn’t just let you go. So I kissed you. I didn’t want to lose you.”

“The kiss just made it worse. That kiss was everything I had ever wanted. And then you ran. I thought I’d done something wrong.”

“You did everything right. You were the best thing in my life and I fucked it up. You are the only person that has made me fall in love Steve. No one else means as much to me as you do. I’m so sorry I-”

“Billy, shut up.”

Steve cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Billy was shaking under his hands and Steve wanted nothing more than to take away every ounce of fear Billy had ever felt. The kiss was long and sweet and everything he’d ever wanted.

“I love you too Billy,” he whispered when they’d finally pulled away, his forehead resting on Billy’s.

“What about my dad?”

“We’ll work it out okay? Together.”

“Together,” Billy repeated. 

He reached down and tangled their fingers together.

“Come on, lets go inside. The kids probably think you killed me.”

“Wait why are you here with a bunch of kids anyway?”

“It’s a long story.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave comments and kudos if that's something you like to do. I'm also on Tumblr.
> 
> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/strxngehxrringrove) to check out my blog.


End file.
